<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roller rink hijinks by medusawiththesnekhair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368115">roller rink hijinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusawiththesnekhair/pseuds/medusawiththesnekhair'>medusawiththesnekhair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien doesn't know though, Identity Reveal, Multi, but obviously things can't be easy for them so there's got to be an akuma, i probably won't though, it's the end now, then i'll write another chapter, they go roller-skating, this is probably going to be stand-alone but i might do a second chapter for it, unless i have another brilliant idea, update: i've done a second chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusawiththesnekhair/pseuds/medusawiththesnekhair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alya, Adrien, Marinette and Nino go roller-skating, of course someone gets akumatised. And of course, they're trapped. So what do they do? Wait for Paris's heroes to show up or something a little different?</p>
<p>A one-sided reveal fic (that turns into a sort of full reveal) where Alya and Nino find out too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I would like to go on record by saying that I have never been roller-skating before in my life and that I will probably be terrible at it.’ Adrien says as he laces up his boots.</p>
<p>‘Ayyy, same!’ Nino high-fives him.</p>
<p>‘I’m sure you’ll be great at it.’ I reassure him.</p>
<p>‘Hey, don’t worry, we’ll be here to help you out, right Marinette?’ Alya says with a pointed smirk at me, ‘We used to be on a roller derby team together so we’re basically pros.’</p>
<p>‘Really? That sounds fun.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, Alix, Juleka and Rose were on our team. Then Alix got into an actual team so Mylene joined but we never really got far.’ Alya explains.</p>
<p>‘We weren’t <em> that </em> good Alya. Alix was the only decent one out of all of us.’ </p>
<p>‘Well, we got into a couple of competitions so I think we did fine.’ Adrien finishes lacing up his boots so we all head out onto the rink to start skating. By the looks of it, we just crashed the end of a birthday party. A big group of ten-year-old girls start leaving the rink as we begin skating. There’s yelling though as we skate around for the second time and we pause in our skating to see what’s happening by the door. Through the flashing disco lights, I see what looks like a piece of stray confetti falling towards what looks the birthday girl who is yelling at one of her friends. She stops her yelling for a moment and goes still. The crowd around her grows closer and then spreads out rapidly, trying to get away from her. The girl’s outfit changes, turning candy wrapper colours. The backpack she had on grows bigger and tubes with nozzles on the ends appear out of it, filling with different colours. The balloons she had in her hand grow bigger as well, lifting her off the ground so she’s hovering.</p>
<p>‘My name is Birthday Girl! You won’t ever have a party without me, especially you Lucy!’ The akumatised girl sprays something out of one of the tubes at one of the girls near her. It covers her in what looks like liquid icing and oozes across the floor, spreading across the rink. The handful of people who were still sticking around flee, or try to. Some of them were close to the girl who got sprayed and they get encased in the icing as well.</p>
<p>‘Time to spread the party to the rest of Paris!’ She leaps out of the front doors, deftly avoiding the icing she sprayed. Does that mean she isn’t immune to the effects of her own weapon? I store that away for later. Right now, there are more pressing problems. The icing has spread across the floor a lot faster than I thought it would and we're too far away to get to any of the exits. We’re stuck. Which, by extension, means Ladybug’s stuck.</p>
<p>‘Guys, we can’t get out. All the exits are covered in that icing stuff.’ I say to the others.</p>
<p>‘It’s fine. I’ve put an alert on the LadyBlog so I’m sure Ladybug will be here any minute now.’ Alya says confidently. Maybe not this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire floor is nearly fully covered now so we’re reduced to balancing on the cones that are set out so there aren’t any collisions. Quickly, we form a plan. We’ll jump over the pool of icing that’s surrounding us to get to the bathrooms before it grows too big. Alya goes first and clears it easily. I jump next and just make it over. Nino isn’t as lucky and lands just on the edge. The icing slowly starts surrounding him.</p>
<p>‘Go! Dudes, I’ll be fine, Ladybug and Chat Noir will fix it.’</p>
<p>‘Adrien, jump now!’ Alya calls. He shifts on top of the cones, considering the options. He screws up his face and then makes his decision.</p>
<p>‘Sorry guys. Plagg, claws out.’ He transforms into Chat Noir and grabs Nino below the shoulders to pull him out. He’s….Chat Noir? That….actually kinda makes sense.</p>
<p>‘So, uh...hi?’ He laughs nervously. ‘Don’t tell anyone? I’m going to find Ladybug.’ Alya and Nino both stand there, just as shocked as I am.</p>
<p>‘Cool, cool. Bye!’ He uses his baton to get out without touching the floor where the icing has seemed to stay.</p>
<p>‘I’m such an idiot, goddamn it.’ I mutter under my breath. I sigh. There’s no delaying it really. ‘Tikki, spots on.’ I turn into Ladybug in a flash of pink light and Alya and Nino look even more surprised. Mostly Nino though, Alya has a sort of almost knowing look on her face. I pick them both up and take them to the bathroom and sit them on top of one of the stalls.</p>
<p>‘Ok, so I’m going to go now. Be back soon?’ I leave them sitting there and go to join Chat Noir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I swing through the rooftops, looking for Chat or any sign of the akuma. He couldn’t have got very far, could he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey, bugaboo.’ He’s snuck up behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey, Chat.’ I tip my head slightly and study his face. He really is Adrien. His hair is messier and he’s got cat ears obviously but his face is the same, even hidden behind the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘M’lady? Are you okay?’ He looks slightly concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah, just, just thinking.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay. The akuma is in the backpack. I’m not sure how high they can go with their balloons but they can float at least with them.’ Chat informs me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah. I don’t think they can touch the icing either so we can probably use that against them too.’ We start moving, following the path of icing that the akuma has left in their wake. They must have circled around a bit because we end up going around in circles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, we find them near the Arc de Triomphe. They spot us almost instantly and start firing icing at us. Chat provides cover while I call on my Lucky Charm. It’s a bit of pipe that essentially looks like a massive bit of macaroni. We end up having to retreat though, the icing spreading a bit too close for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So mi’lady, you gonna make some pasta with that?’ Chat jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Maybe. We just need… some sauce.’ My eyes lock onto the akuma who’s coming towards us. ‘Chat, can you get somewhere where you can get to the backpack?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘As you wish, bugaboo.’ He bows and then leaps onto an adjacent roof. He gives a thumbs up and then I get myself into position. In the middle of the road holding a glorified piece of macaroni. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Given up Ladybug?’ The akuma sneers. A purple mask appears over her face, probably Hawkmoth telling her to get my miraculous. It disappears, then she fires the icing at me. I hold the bit of pipe up, the icing going in one end and firing out the other right at the akuma, covering her front. Just like with all the other people in the rink, it starts covering her entirely, stopping her from doing anything against us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Chat, now!’ Chat jumps off the roof, cataclysm at the ready and swipes at her backpack before it can get covered in icing. It disintegrates and a purple butterfly flutters out. I purify it then set it loose again. My Lucky Charm goes up in the air and gets rid of all the damage. Chat and I crouch beside the recently akumatized girl, helping her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You should probably be getting out of here bugaboo. I know where to take her back, don’t worry.’ I smile at his last comment. So do I, but I won’t argue being this close to de-transforming in public.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay, Chat. Bug out!’ I swing myself up onto the rooftop and then run towards the skating rink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I de-transform in the alley beside the rink and then walk back in after giving Tikki a cookie. Alya envelopes me in a massive hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘We need to talk, ASAP!’ She grins, ‘It was really you all this time?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Really really.’ I watch Adrien creep back in the rink and wave at him to come over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey, guys.’ This time it’s his turn to be attacked by Alya’s bear hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Nice to see you too Alya.’ He squeezes out while being choked. Alya lets go quickly. Nino and Adrien do their ‘secret’ handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Does he-’ She points at the both of us, ‘Do you?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Alya, kindly shut up.’ I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh! Okay.’ She nods. Meanwhile, Adrien just looks really confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Know what? Am I supposed to know something?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ll explain later.’ We continue our skating around, talking about everything and anything other than the akuma attack. After twenty minutes or so, Alya goes to get snacks and drags Nino along with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So, uh, that akuma was something, huh?’ I say, wanting to tell him sooner rather than later and not have him feel like I was keeping it from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah. Definitely.’ The conversation I had planned out in my head tapers off into an awkward silence. Then I realise what we didn’t do after the attack like we usually do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey, pound it.’ I offer my fist to him. It takes a moment but he figures it out eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Pound it.’ After skating around a bit more, we stop when we get to the kiosk that serves food. One of the other skaters goes past as fast as they can as I’m about to get off. I fall over and Adrien pulls me back up. It’s only after that we realise we’re holding hands but neither of us really want to let go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I realised that I said this would just be a nice little one-shot but as soon as I posted it, I started writing another chapter. I've got a heap of other things to work on now though so I'm (probably) not going to do that again. I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments will always make my day as well so if you wanna...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>